This invention relates to a composition for a beverage, more particularly in powder form. The composition according to the invention is intended to be mixed with a liquid to prepare a beverage which may be frothy at its surface, for example, with hot water and soluble coffee or with hot liquid coffee to obtain a kind of "cappuccino", or with a cocoa-flavoured beverage.
There are several powder-form products for whitening coffee, from powdered milk to products containing few, if any, fats and/or lactic proteins.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,147 in particular describes a process for making a powder-form composition comprising a non-lactic fat, a non-lactic carbohydrate and a foam stabilizer containing proteins, such as sodium caseinate.
The manufacture of products of this kind necessitates particular precautions to ensure thorough mixing with a liquid. They have a show good wettability, high solubility and high stability to heat so that they do not flocculate, particularly in the presence of hot coffee which is slightly acidic.